


She had the world [español]

by m0ningusuta



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ningusuta/pseuds/m0ningusuta
Summary: ❝Ella sostenía el mundo con una cuerdaPero ella nunca me sostuvoGiraba las estrellas en sus uñasPero eso nunca la hizo feliz❞.Aunque todo parece indicar que luego de librarse del aquelarre del emperador Luz podrá tener una estancia cuando menos agradable en las Islas Hirvientes, lo cierto es que habrá otros problemas con los que tendrá que lidiar, entre ellos, el hecho de que de pronto comienza a notar que Amity es en realidad lo suficientemente linda como para sonrojar sus mejillas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Hay algo acerca de Luz.

Amity deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su oreja, colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de esta. Dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té que sostenía en su mano y suspiró.

Miró hacia su ventana sin poder evitar notar que la lluvia azotaba contra el suelo, otro día lluvioso en las Islas Hirvientes, últimamente había habido mucho de eso.

Tal vez era las gotas que caían sobre su ventana, pero había algo en ese día que la hacía sentir triste, dejó la taza de té sobre el mueble de su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, era muy temprano para dormir, e incluso si fuera de noche, se sentía bastante ansiosa, por lo que conciliar el sueño parecía una tares imposible.

Era claro que no podría ir a la biblioteca hoy, así que se conformaría con releer alguno de los libros que estaban en el librero de su habitación, si, tal vez eso la calmaría.

Sus tareas ya estaban terminadas, así que no tenía mucho por hacer mas que esperar, aunque ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando. Su vida había caído en la misma monotonía por los últimos años y estaba bastante conforme con ello, o al menos eso quería creer, porque de lo contrario, se sentiría mucho mas ansiosa.

Se reincorporó sentándose en el colchón y balanceo su pierna, ya estaba mucho mejor, la magia curativa tal vez no era instantánea, pero sin duda le ayudó a sanar mas rápido, aunque todavía debía de tener cuidados especiales, ya no era necesario un yeso.

De repente, el sonido de la lluvia cesando la sacó de sus pensamientos, «menos mal» dijo para si misma, no quería estar todo el día en su cuarto sintiéndose preocupada.

Tan solo momentos después se encontraba deslizándose por las escaleras de su casa, lista para salir. No había rastro de sus hermanos, para su buena suerte, habían salido de casa hace unas horas, y probablemente se encontraban molestando a alguien mas, y sus padres estaban ocupados como siempre, así que nadie notaría su ausencia.

Dio unos pasos hacía la puerta principal con algo de lentitud, pues aún no podía permitirse caminar muy rápido.

—Hey Mittens, mas despacio. —una voz familiar la detuvo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

—Creí que estaban fuera de casa. —espetó la menor de los Blights, no estaba de humor para lidiar con sus hermanos, al menos no ese día.

—Bueno, empezó a llover justo cuando íbamos saliendo de la casa, así que al final nos quedamos aquí. —explicó su hermana. —¿No estás feliz de que tus queridos hermanos mayores estén sanos y salvos?

Amity los miró arqueando una ceja y salió de la casa, sus hermanos compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus rostros, su hermanita no se había alejado ni un metro de la puerta cuando los dos mayores ya se encontraban uno a cada lado de ella.

—¿Saben? -dijo la chica con cabello teñido haciendo una mueca. —No necesito que me cuiden.

—Aww, vamos Mittens, somos tus hermanos mayores, ese es nuestro trabajo.

—Además. —agregó su hermano quien la sostenía de su brazo derecho. —Tu pierna aún no está del todo bien ¿no es así?

Amity dejó escapar un sonido de frustración, y terminó resignándose a la compañía de los mellizos.

—De acuerdo ¡pero si me meten en problemas les juro que...! —su amenaza se vio interrumpida por Emira, quien sostenía enérgicamente su brazo izquierdo.

—Descuida hermanita, prometemos portarnos bien ¿Si?

Amity asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y continuó caminando.

—Y bien... —esta vez fue Edric quien habló después de haber avanzado por un par de minutos. —¿A donde se supone que vamos?

—Voy... —gruñó para después corregirse a si misma. —Vamos a la casa búho... no he podido asistir a la escuela por mi lesión, y Luz dijo que podía visitarla cuando quisiera, así que ¿Porqué no?

—Oh. —dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

—¿Oh...?

—Bueno... eso explica porqué no querías que te acompañáramos.

—¿Qué? —musitó Amity con un claro toque de confusión en sus facciones.

—Ah, Mittens, Mittens, si querías estar a solas con tu humana pudiste simplemente habernos dicho. —dijo Emira apretando un poco la mejilla de la menor, las cuales se tornaron ligeramente rojas.

—Mi... —rápidamente el ligero tinte rojo que había en su rostro se hizo mas notorio. —¡Nada de eso! Además... incluso si les hubiera dicho que se quedaran me hubieran ignorado totalmente.

—Es cierto Em, Mittens tiene un punto, pero si nosotros no nos encargamos de ser sus chaperones ¿quién lo hará?

Amity estaba visiblemente molesta, sus hermanos habían colmado su paciencia y estaba a nada de explotar «¿qué acaso no puedo pasar un día tranquila?» pensó, y rápidamente apresuró su paso, dejando a sus hermanos atrás.

Pronto los hermanos Blight se encontraban inmersos en el frondoso bosque de las Islas Hirvientes, y si bien los mayores no estaban muy seguros de recordar cual era el camino, ya que solo habían visitado el hogar de la dama búho una vez, Amity sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y eso era suficiente para que los mellizos estuvieran tranquilos, sabían que su pequeña hermana era perfectamente capaz. Ambos hablaron entre ellos durante todo el viaje, y por supuesto, hicieron uno que otro chiste, aunque ninguno le pareció especialmente gracioso a la menor.

Después de caminar por unos minutos más se encontraban frente a la casa, Amity se acercó con una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro y suspiró, por su lado, los dos mas altos se miraban entre ellos sonriendo detrás de ella.

—CONTRASEÑA, HOOT HOOT. —soltó de repente el ser que se se encontraba en la puerta.

—Hey, ¿No eres tú el pequeñín al que Amity le dio una paliza? —dijo Edric acercándose a a la entrada para tener una mejor vista.

—Ow, ¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó Emira imitando a su hermano.

El "pájaro tubo" infló sus mejillas, preparándose para responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Porqué siempre hay tanto escándalo por aquí? Se supone que vivimos en medio de la nada. —una cansada mujer de piel pálida estaba parada frente a Amity, una mujer que ella reconocía. —Oh.

—¿Señorita Lilith...? —preguntó Amity confundida, sabía que Lilith y Eda eran hermanas, pero probablemente la casa búho era el último lugar donde se imaginó encontrarse con su profesora.

—Amity Blight. —dijo su tutora mirándola igual de sorprendida. —Jóvenes Blight...

—Yo... —la menor de los hermanos dijo aún desconcertada. —Vine a ver a Luz.

—Ah. Bueno, yo, no esperaba eso. —Lilith se quedó mirando a los de cabello verde por unos segundos, hasta que Amity habló.

—Así que... Uhm... ¿Podríamos entrar?

—¡Ah! Si, por supuesto, no hay ningún inconveniente, supongo. —acto seguido, se apartó de la puerta principal para dejar pasar a los hermanos.

La figura encorvada de Eda se hizo presente en la habitación, venía de la cocina, o al menos Amity recordaba que esa era la cocina, y sostenía una taza de dudoso contenido con las palabras "30 & Flirty" escritas en la cerámica.

—Cielos Lily, ¿Hooty volvió a atorarse en ese hoyo que hizo? Te dije que la próxima vez que ocurriera lo dejaras solucionarlo por si mismo.

Pronto la mirada de la menor de las Clawthorne se clavó en la niña del pelo teñido.

—Ah, solo son los amigos de Luz. —dijo con una expresión neutra, bostezo, parecía que había despertado de una siesta recientemente.

—Yo... Nosotros vinimos a ver a Luz, si no hay ningún problema.

—Claro, por supuesto. —dijo tallando con su mano su ojo derecho. —¡Niña, tienes visitas!

Minutos después, una desaliñada Luz se asomó con una sonrisa por el pasillo.

—¿Willow y Gus? Vinieron hace rato, ¿olvidaron algo chicos o...? —su expresión cambió cuando la peliverde menor entró en su campo de visión, si antes estaba feliz, ahora lo estaba el doble.

—¡Woah, Amity! —corrió a saludarla con un abrazo, acción que desconcertó a los mellizos, quienes desconocían que era eso.

—Hola Luz. -tartamudeó mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa nerviosa. —mi pierna está mejor, así que creí que era un buen momento para pasar a saludar.

—Claro, tu pierna, me había olvidado por completo de ello, yo... Lamento no poder ir a visitarte, sé que dije que lo haría, pero estos días han sido una locura.

—Estoy al tanto, descuida, me alegra que estés bien

Luz le sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que mantuvo sus brazos al rededor de Amity mientras hablaban. 

—Oh, whoops, lamento eso. —dijo liberando a Amity del abrazo, provocándole que está le dirigiera una sonrisa tonta. —¡Claro! Amity, tengo tango que contarte, puse a Gus y Willow al tanto, pero necesito contártelo todo, ven, siéntate.

Luz tomó a su amiga de la mano, dispuesta a encaminarla hasta el sofá de la casa, cuando cayó en cuenta de que no saludó a los mellizos, estaba tan inmersa en su emoción por ser visitada por Amity que pasó ese detalle por alto, pestañeó un par de veces y se giro hacia los hermoso, quienes intentaban contener sus carcajadas al ver a una Amity totalmente sonrojada que miraba nerviosa la mano de la morena, que se encontraba entrelazada con la suya.

—Hey, chicos, lamento no haberlos saludado. —expresó apenada.

—No, no, descuida, ustedes continúen con lo suyo, solo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que Mittens no se vuelva a lastimar la pierna, casi se cura, así que sería una lástima que se tropiece o algo así cuando vaya camino a casa. —habló Emira en un intento por no reír.

—Es cierto... ¡Amity, tu yeso ya no está! —la Dominicana miró la pierna de Amity solo para comprobar que esta había vuelto a la normalidad. —Vaya eso si que es rápido, en mi mundo probablemente tomaría unas 6 semanas curarse de una fractura.

—Oh, bueno, aquí solo toma a lo mucho una semana, normalmente no se usa magia curativa instantánea, por protocolos de magia del emperador, pero una semana no estuvo tan mal.

—¿¡Sólo una semana!? —cuestionó. —Wow, debería de intentar hacer glifos curativos, tal vez así podría aprender a sanar heridas de manera instantánea.

—Bueno... si, supongo que acabas de ignorar por completo la parte de "está prohibido por los protocolos del emperador" —señaló Amity con una pequeña mueca. —Pero bueno, no creo que eso sea mucho problema para ti, así que si, podrías preguntarle a Eda si ella puede mostrarte como, después de todo, no creo que a ella le moleste mucho romper las reglas.

—Si... sobre eso. —hizo una ligera pausa. —Bueno, ya te lo contaré, ven, será mejor que nos sentemos.

La curiosidad inundó a Amity, pero creyó que sería grosero preguntar, confiaba en que su amiga despejaría las dudas que había en su cabeza respecto a la casa búho a su debido tiempo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una pregunta, fue Luz la que continuó hablando.

—Pero, ¿y ya no duele?, ¿puedes caminar bien? —la interrogó mientras tomaban asiento, por su lado, los Blights mayores ya se encontraban sentados en el sillón.—Oh, Amity, la última vez que te invité a casa de Eda aún tenías tu yeso, debió de ser duro llegar hasta aquí con las muletas esa vez.

—No, no, descuida, en aquella ocasión invoqué a un abominable para que me ayudara, así que no estuvo tan mal. —chilló con una sonrisa nerviosa, era lindo que Luz se preocupara tanto por ella.

—Bueno, me alegra que estés bien, ¡y me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme!— su expresión de felicidad cambió por un semblante mas serio- —Yo... uhm... no estoy del todo segura si podré volver a la escuela en los siguientes días, tendré que discutirlo con Eda, así que no sabía cuando volvería a verte, digo, pensé en mandar un mensaje para ti con Gus y Willow, pero...

—Está bien Luz, supe lo que pasó, entiendo que has estado ocupada en estos últimos días, no es tan importante.

—¡Claro que lo es! Amity, eres mi amiga, después de todo por lo que pasé estoy feliz de volver a verlos, a Willow, a Gus, a ti.

Un leve sonrojo se formó en su rostro tras escuchar esto último, siempre había odiado que su piel se tornara roja con tanta facilidad, cosa que le había traído burlas por parte de sus hermanos desde una edad muy temprana.

—¡Awww! Ed, mira esto, te va a encantar. —las dos menores voltearon a ver a la Blight mayor, quien rápidamente se acercaba al pequeño King.

—¡nyaaAAGH, Eda, deja de traer tantos niños a la casa! —bramó el demonio.

—Cielos, es tan lindo —Vociferó el chico acariciando el pelaje del ser que su hermana sostenía en brazos. —llevo años pidiéndole una mascota a nuestros padres, pero ellos siempre dicen que no.

—¿Lindo? ¿MASCOTA? —se quejó a la vez que se sacudía en un penoso intento de liberarse de los adolescentes.

—¡Ed, Em! —los reprochó su hermana menor levantándose de golpe. —Les dije que no me ocasionaran ningún problema.

—Wow, descuida Amity, todos son así la primera vez que conocen a King, y es cierto, él es tan tierno. —argumentó la latina.

—Bajen a ese... pequeñín... ahora mismo.

—Aghhh, eres una aguafiestas, Mittens. —bufó su hermana.

Una vez que King tocó el suelo se fue corriendo hacía el piso de arriba, dejando a una Amity fastidiada. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, y todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares en la sala, la charla continuó.

Luz explicó a detalle como terminó infiltrándose en el castillo del emperador, como su intentó de rescatar a Eda, quien en ese momento se encontraba convertida en una gigante bestia búho terminó frustrado y con la destrucción de la única conexión de su mundo, y como Lilith consiguió compartir la maldición de Eda. Amity había notado sin duda que los ojos de su mentora, y los de la hermana de esta, habían cambiado, pero creía que sería de mal gusto preguntar o incluso prestarle mucha atención, y estaba segura de que Luz tarde o temprano terminaría resolviendo sus dudas respecto a ello.

—Entonces... ¿Eda perdió su magia? —preguntó dudosa.

—Si, ¡pero no importa! Yo le estoy ayudando a hacer glifos, justo como los que yo hago, estoy segura de que lo dominará pronto.

Amity observó los ojos chocolate de la chica frente a ella, le parecía encantadora la manera en que estos brillaban, incluso después de haberle contado algo tan terrible, admiraba lo positiva que Luz podría llegar a ser en ocasiones, ella misma por su parte, se consideraba mas bien una gran pesimista.

—Y bueno, en cuanto a Lilith, ella aún tiene parte de sus poderes, pero probablemente jamás serán tan poderosos como lo fueron alguna vez, realmente no estoy del todo segura como funcionan sus cuerpos, ya sabes, de las brujas, conforme a la magia y todo eso, aunque Eda me ha explicado algunas cosas acerca de su saco de bilis mágica.

—Si, bueno, no es algo de lo que nos den mucha información en la escuela, según los protocolos mágicos del emperador...

—Estoy harta de esos estúpidos protocolos. —Interrumpió Luz ante la mirada nerviosa de su amiga. —¿Porqué no simplemente pueden ver todos que él les está mintiendo en sus caras?

Amity tragó saliva, sus hermanos por su parte, que habían estado escuchando todo el tiempo solo se miraron entre ellos con la expresión mas seria que Luz había visto.

—Lo siento. —escupió la morena agachando la cabeza. —Supongo que es difícil de oír, pero es la verdad, él no es ningún Dios, solo quiere... manipularlos.

Manipulación. Una palabra a la cual los Blight no eran ajenos, al contrario, estaban totalmente familiarizados con ella. Los hermanos agacharon la mirada y fue entonces que Luz cayó en cuenta que dijo algo que no debió de haber dicho.

—Yo...

—Está bien, Luz. —para sorpresa de la nombrada, la voz de Amity se escuchaba serena.

—Pero... no quise decirlo así, es sólo que...

—Wow, wow, descuida. —Fue esta vez uno de los mellizos quien interrumpió. —No estamos molestos ni nada por el estilo, tranquila.

La humana asintió sin ganas, sabía que Amity quería unirse al aquelarre del Emperador, quería que supiera la verdad, pero tal vez decírselo de esa manera no era lo ideal.

—Entonces... ¿Rompiste la máscara de Belos, uh? —balbuceó la chica sentada a su lado. —Eso es... asombroso, quiero decir, también peligroso, y estúpido, pero no deja de ser impresionante.

—¡Si, lo sé! —dijo, y en un segundo ese particular brillo regresó a su mirada. —¡Oh, oh! Ven conmigo, necesito mostrate algo.

Acto seguido, Luz tomó a su amiga de la mano y se dirigió rápidamente rumbo a la pequeña habitación que Eda había acondicionado para ella el primer día que llegó a las Islas.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Amity se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, miró a su alrededor, dispuesta a apreciar mejor la habitación de Luz, la había visto antes, en la tarde antes del Grom, cuando fue a entrenar con Luz, pero ese día tenía cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparse que mirar la decoración. La morena estaba en lo suyo, rebuscando entre las cosas de una caja.

—¡Aquí está! —chilló.

—Es...—la de cabello verde se acercó hacía la chica que sostenía orgullosamente un pequeño objeto entre sus dedos. —Uhm... ¿Qué es exactamente?

—¡Es el pedazo de la mascara de Belos, desde luego!

—Oh, bueno en ese caso... yo... no sé que decir.

—Claro, te dejé sin palabras ¿No es así? —bromeó Luz provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su compañera.

—¿Sabes? —Tartamudeó Amity. —Creo que... lo que hiciste fue bastante valiente, aunque arriesgado, pero. ¡hey!, no cualquiera tendría las agallas para... ir en contra del sistema, y desobedecer todo lo que conocemos, y... ser una rebelde buscada...

—Bueno, lo aprendí de la mejor. —rió, pero a la Blight no pareció hacerle gracia. —Siento hacer que te preocupes, pero estaré bien, en serio, ¡le preguntaré a Eda si puedo volver a la escuela!

—No deberías de arriesgarte así, él... el podría estar buscándolas ahora mismo.

—Amity Blight—el cuerpo de la mencionada se estremeció, le gustaba cuando Luz decía su nombre. —Te prometo que estaré bien, ¿si?

—De acuerdo. —contestó con sus labios fruncidos en una sonrisa, no estaba segura del todo, pero tampoco quería desanimar más a Luz.

Los ojos de ambas de encontraron durante unos segundos, Amity parpadeó un par de veces, miró a la ventana y notó que el sol ya se había ocultado, no quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí pasado el toque de queda sus padres.

—Vaya... yo... eh... creo que es algo tarde, debería de regresar a casa.

—¿Eh? —la de orejas redondas seguía mirándola atentamente. —Ah, si, si, es peligroso andar por ahí de noche.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, ambas chicas bajaron y fueron de vuelta a la sala.

—Edric, Emira, creo que es hora de irnos, nos meteremos en problemas. —en ese momento Amity se dio cuenta de cuan rápido volaba el tiempo cuando estaba con Luz, habían pasado horas y ni siquiera lo había notado. —Y... adiós Luz, prometo venir a visitarte, y... espero verte de vuelta en la escuela cuando toda esta situación mejore.

La mas joven de los Blight realmente no estaba segura de que la situación mejoraría, pero creía que tal vez si se lo repetía a si misma, se lo terminaría creyendo, había funcionado antes, o bueno, casi siempre.

Cuando estaban al marco de la puerta, Luz envolvió a Amity en sus brazos, era lo que la humana llamaba "abrazo", según ella, era una muestra de afecto, una que no era acostumbrada practicar en las Islas Hirvientes, desde que la joven se enteró de aquellos "abrazos" no podía dejar de preguntarse si en el caso de que existiera tal cosa en su mundo, sus padres la abrazarían, pero la respuesta siempre terminaba siendo un «probablemente no».

Se despidieron y los hermanos Blight emprendieron su camino a casa, dejando a una sonriente Luz que se despedía con la mano desde el marco de la puerta, y a una Dama Buho que se encontraba demasiado ocupada sacando a Hooty de un agujero como para despedirse apropiadamente.

El camino de vuelta fue casi igual que el de ida, los mellizos en lo suyo, bromeando y hablando de sus propias cosas, mientras que la menor se ocupaba con sus propios pensamientos, la gran parte de estos eran sobre Luz, probablemente cuando llegara a casa escribiría una entrada en su diario, probablemente esa entrada trataría sobre Luz, porque había algo acerca de ella que simplemente hacía a Amity feliz.

Finalmente se hallaban frente a la puerta, Amity giró la perilla y entró en aquella vacía casa cuyos largos pasillos conocía de memoria, con la excepción de que no estaba tan vacía, pues una figura conocida los esperaba sentada en el sofá de la sala principal.

—Quiero hablar a solas con su hermana, retírense. —exigió la mujer de cabello verde con su mirada fija en los mellizos.


	2. Ella tenía el mundo.

Amity tragó saliva a la par que enderezaba su cuerpo, a su madre no le gustaba que se encorvase.

—La cabeza arriba, Amity, un Blight jamás baja la cabeza.

La pequeña hizo caso a la orden de su madre y pronto su postura se volvió mas rígida.

—¿Hay algo en específico de lo que necesites hablar, madre? —preguntó dudosa después de unos segundos de ser simplemente observada por la mujer.

—Tu cabello se está destiñendo. —soltó de golpe, aunque Amity sospechaba que esa no era la única razón por la que quería hablar.

-Lo teñiré de vuelta el próximo fin de semana. —su voz era monótona, tal como lo era en todas las conversaciones que tenía con su madre.

—Excelente. —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliverde. —¿Y que tal la escuela, querida?

—Bien. —dudó cuando notó que su progenitora arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas. —fantástica, como siempre, mis notas no han bajado en absoluto.

—¿Fantástica? —fue entonces cuando la mas se levantó de su asiento. —Eso no fue lo que la madre de Boscha me comentó.

Carajo. Fue lo único en lo que Amity pudo pensar. Debió de haber sabido que Boscha hablaría, o aún peor, debió de haber sabido que de un modo u otro su madre se enteraría acerca de su repentino "bajón de popularidad".

—¿Y bien? —exclamó la Blight mayor ante la mirada paralizada de su hija. —Sabes bien que no me gusta que te quedes callada cuando te hago una pregunta.

—Yo... —Amity quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no había manera de que pudiera justificarse en esta situación.

—La madre de Boscha me contó que volviste al Grudgby.

«Boscha, tu, maldita arpía» se dijo para si misma, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea, pero sin sin duda Boscha sabía que la mejor forma de joderla, era a través de su madre.

—Si. Pero fue solo un partido, no pienso volver al equipo.

—Ah, decepcionante. —un pequeño puñal se clavó en el pecho de la menor, al recordar la charla que tuvo con su madre aquella vez que decidió dejar el deporte. -¿Sabes? Cuando era joven yo solía jugar para el equipo, era una de las mejores.

—Lo sé mamá, he escuchado esa historia antes. —la joven Blight siente había dudado de la veracidad de esa historia, pero no fue hasta una de sus recientes visitas a la casa búho que pudo comprobar por palabras de la mismísima Edalyn Clawthorne que su madre jamás fue una jugadora particularmente destacada. Aún así, no se atrevía a contradecirla.

—Solo me aseguro de que nunca lo olvides. Los Blight no se rebajan a nada menos que la grandeza. —soltó mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—Lo sé. —farfulló la mas pequeña.

—Y sabes perfectamente que eso también implica que los Blight no se rebajan a nada menos que la compañía adecuada. —sentenció la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija. —Amity, escuché que volviste a juntarte con esa niña Willow.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, sabía que su madre tarde o temprano tocaría el tema, era inevitable, y no sabía como enfrentarse a ello, no pudo hacerlo cuando era pequeña, y estaba segura de que no podría ahora.

—Madre... yo...—Balbuceó, pero se vio interrumpida por la mayor.

—Creí que tu padre y yo habíamos sido suficientemente claros la última vez. Deberías de tener compañías mas... acorde.

—La última vez yo dejé muy claro que Willow era una compañía mas que correcta —chilló en un destello de valentía que se desvaneció casi tan súbitamente como apareció.

—Amity, querida, esa media-bruja no está para nada a la altura de tu apellido. —dijo en un tono dulce, la niña sabía muy bien lo que su madre intentaba hacer, conocía ese tono. —Un día nos agradecerás a tu padre y a mi por conseguirte amistades que vayan a la par de alguien con tu estatus.

—No todo se trata de estatus, madre. —ahí estaba de nuevo, sabía que se arrepentiría de ello, quizá fue la compañía de Luz y su espíritu revolucionario, o quizá solo estaba harta de ser un peón mas de sus padres, de ser manipulada, pero algo en ella ese día la llevó a hacerle frente a su madre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No hubo una reacción inmediata, cosa que inquietó mas a la joven mas de lo que cualquier respuesta pudo hacerlo, la señora Blight la miró apacible, sin mostrar ninguna expresión específica en su rostro, sólo para segundos después acariciar la mejilla de su hija menor.

—Oh, Amity, eres aún tan joven. —se limitó a decir. —Esta es tu última advertencia. Es tu decisión si quieres que tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de este asunto. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación.

Lo dicho por su madre la dejó helada, sin duda "encargarse" era una palabra de la que debía de preocuparse, Odalia Blight no era del tipo de persona que se andaba con juegos, la chica se encaminó al segundo piso para por fin ir a descansar, la conversación que tuvo con su madre la había dejado mentalmente exhausta, casi todas sus conversaciones con ella lo hacían, cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras se encontró con sus hermanos, quienes claramente intentaban escuchar algo proveniente de la sala.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —susurró la menor. —Mamá se molestará si se entera que nos estaban espiando.

—Bueno, si, esa es la cosa Mittens, ella no se va a enterar. —dijo su hermana.

—Además— añadió Edric —no estamos espiando, solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien, mamá puede ser un poco... tu sabes.

—No necesito que ustedes me cuiden, me voy a mi habitación. —rechistó, mientras avanzaba quitando a los mellizos de en medio con un leve empujón.—Y será mejor que ustedes hagan lo mismo, ya tenemos suficiente con que uno de nosotros se meta en problemas.

Caminó a su habitación y tan pronto como se encontró dentro, se lanzó a la cama, frustrada. Tal vez había sido un poco ruda con sus hermanos.

Edric y Emira jamás habían tenido los mismos problemas con su madre que ella tenía, cosa que despertada cierta envidia en la joven Blight, quizá porque eran los mayores, o porque ante los ojos de su madre ellos "rara vez se metían en problemas", tampoco tuvieron jamás problemas con sus amistades, no porque su madre fuera descuidada con ellos en este aspecto, sino porque eran el único amigo el uno del otro, desde que Amity tenía memoria, los mellizos jamás habían tenido amigos, nunca se habían juntado con alguien que no fuera el otro, tal vez preferían pasar su tiempo juntos a ser obligados a estar con personas que no les agradaban, tal como había pasado con Amity. En cualquier caso, Amity siempre se había sentido fastidiada por los mellizos, los amaba, y sabían que ellos la amaban a ella a pesar de todas las horribles bromas que le hacían, pero a veces solo deseaba que su madre la tratara como los trataba a ellos. Pero la vida no siempre es como creemos, a veces hay que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y es que Amity no sabía que la familia Blight había causado el mismo daño sobre los mellizos que el que causó sobre ella, tal vez no de la misma manera, pero lo había hecho.

La peliverde tomó una almohada y recostó su cabeza sobre ella, no tenía ganas de ponerse la pijama, se iría a dormir así, al día siguiente tenía clases, así que necesitaba descansar.

Le tomó un buen rato conciliar el sueño, las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez en un bucle que podía jurar comenzaba a volverla loca, por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en Luz, cosa que probablemente fuera reconfortante, de no tratarse de pensamientos tristes, tarde o temprano su madre se enteraría de la existencia de Luz, claro, si no es que ya lo había hecho, cosa que dudaba, pues no la había mencionado en su conversación anterior.

También comenzó a pensar en la pobre Willow, la situación se veía mal, pero aún así no quería darse por vencido con ella, especialmente ahora que comenzaba a surgir una amistad nuevamente, no podía hacerle eso, no de nuevo. «Media-bruja», pensó, demonios, se sentía realmente mal por haber llamado así a Willow todos esos años, un insulto denigrante, que claramente no pudo ser ingeniado por nadie menos que Odalia Blight, pero eso no hacía a Amity menos culpable, fue ella quien decidió llamar así a la pequeña brujita de gafas, no su madre, y si bien la señora Blight fue quien plantó es pequeña semilla de malicia en su hija, fue Amity quien la dejó crecer libremente, pero aún estaba a tiempo de cortar las raíces.

Amity había crecido con privilegios, si, muchísimos privilegios, mas de los necesarios si le preguntaban, pero eso nunca la hizo feliz.

Su madre tenía razón en algo, su apellido conllevaba grandes responsabilidades, las cuales ella jamás pidió, simplemente había crecido acostumbrada a ellas, sin cuestionarlas casi nunca, mas que nada por el terror que le provocaba no saber que hacer con su vida, su futuro estaba perfectamente planeado, no terminaba de explicarse como era que su vida comenzaba a dar un giro tan drástico en tan poco tiempo, solo sabía que no le desagradaba del todo.

Sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez mas borrosos a la par que sus párpados pesaban, probablemente ya era de madrugada cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de manera involuntaria, y probablemente por la mañana estarían adornados con unas ojeras que nuevamente cubriría con maquillaje.

El ruido de la alarma la despertó, los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban a lo lejos, y la joven bruja debía de levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día.

Realizó la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, monótona y calma, su vida siempre había sido así, días nublados con noches de tormenta ocasionales, cortesía de sus padres, pero desde hace unas semanas todo en su vida había cambiado, la llegada de la humana a su mundo, literalmente a su mundo, había traído un rayo de esperanza a su triste vida.

Antes, incluso estando con Boscha y su pandilla se sentía sola, pero con Luz era diferente, el solo verla ya hacía que su día mejorara, era algo que meses atrás no imaginaba posible.

Cuando terminó de alistarse, se fue a la escuela, sin esperar a sus hermanos, como acostumbraba.

—Ed, apúrate, maldita sea, llegaremos tarde. —chillaba su hermana mayor a la vez que golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del único hijo varón de los Blight.

—Lo siento, lo siento, me levanté tarde, además ¿desde cuando te importa llegar temprano?

Ignoró por completo la pelea matutina de los mellizos, y siguió con lo suyo, tal vez eran mejores amigos, pero eso no evitaba que Edric y Emira pelearan antes de irse a la escuela, era lo mismo todos los días.

En su camino a la escuela, se encontró con Willow, la tensión sin Luz presente aún era algo clara, pero mas digerible de lo que pudo ser hace una o dos semanas, charló un poco con ella, hasta que mas adelante se encontraron a Augustus, Amity se sintió aliviada, su amiga de la infancia podía hablar con él y dejarla a ella de lado, cosa que lejos de hacerla sentir mal, agradecía, ¿cómo se supone que mantengas una conversación como si nada con alguien a quien le hiciste tanto daño? Amity aún no estaba lista.

Su primera clase estaba a punto de comenzar, clase que en el pasado había compartido con la chica humana, la llenaba de melancolía pensar en la posibilidad de que eso jamás volviera a suceder de nuevo, sabía que era por el bien de Luz, pero en serio quería que la morena de orejas redondas se sentara a su lado e hiciera cosas graciosas con su labio y un lápiz, no entendía en punto, pero era lindo ver a Luz intentando hacerla reír con esos gestos, acompañado de un "Hey Amity, mira esto", pensar en su propia felicidad por encima de la seguridad la hacía sentir tremendamente egoísta.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! —fue justamente esa voz que tanto le gustaba la que la sacó de pensamientos.

—Luz Noceda, está bien, solo tome asiento.

Los ojos dorados de Amity buscaron por la habitación, solo para comprobar que la falta de sueño no estaba haciendo que su mente le gastara una broma, pero no, Luz realmente estaba ahí, y no sabía decir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

—Hola Amity. —musitó alegremente la Dominicana mientras se sentaba al lado de la nombrada.

—Hola —tartamudeó con una sonrisa boba, ni siquiera había notado que el asiento a su lado estaba vacío, todo gracias a que de nuevo se había pedido en sus pensamientos.

Dudó un momento en si hablar con su amiga, tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, pero realmente necesitaba prestar atención a la clase, según había dicho el profesor, lo aprendido en esa clase estría en el examen, y la señorita perfecta no podía permitirse sacar una mala nota, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Luz mas tarde.

Después de unos 40 minutos la clase por finamente se había acabado, Amity se apresuró a girarse hacía Luz, quien estaba guardando sus cosas.

—Luz —comenzó algo nerviosa. —puedo... acompañarte a tu próxima clase...¡Digo! Si tu quieres.

El rostro de la mencionada se iluminó con una sonrisa y al instante se encontraba asintiendo enérgicamente hacía la propuesta de su amiga de cabello color menta.

Ambas salieron juntas del salón y caminaron por los pasillos de Hexside, Amity aún se ponía algo nerviosa cuando hablaba con Luz, le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas, la otra por su parte solo sonreía viendo a la Blight.

—¿Porqué estás aquí? —titubeó, eso había sonado un poco rudo. —Yo... quiero decir... es peligroso que estés aquí.

—Ow, descuida Amity, ayer después de que te fuiste a clases le imploré a Eda que me dejara venir. —dijo la morena, optimista como siempre. —Además, ¡Eda prometió traerme a la escuela todos los días! Hoy incluso fue a la oficina de Bump, dijo que tenemos totalmente su apoyo.

—Luz... ¿No es mas peligroso que Eda y tu salgan a que lo hagas tu sola? —la expresión de la otra cambió rápidamente por una mas triste, Amity se arrepintió al instante de ser tan pesimista, solo estaba preocupada.

—Yo... bueno... no había pensado en eso... —dijo apretando sus labios. —Sé que Eda ya no tiene sus poderes, pero ella quiere cuidar de mi aún así.

Conforme las palabras salían de su boca, la morena iba recuperando ese semblante feliz y ese tono seguro de si misma que la caracterizaban.

—Además, no sé cuanto tiempo voy a quedarme aquí. —Dijo la morena antes de finalizar. —¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escondiéndome!

Amity realmente admiraba la valentía de Luz, a pesar de no ser una bruja y de estar en un mundo diferente al suyo, siempre se mostraba sonriente y entusiasta, de estar en su lugar, Amity ya se hubiese roto hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Tienes razón. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Solo... ten cuidado ¿si?

—Aww, parece que si te haz ablandado ¿No es así Blight? —le gustaba particularmente cuando Luz la llamaba así, por su apellido, el apellido Blight había significado una enorme carga sobre sus hombros desde que tenía memoria, pero cuando la humana lo decía, parecía que todo ese peso desaparecía.

—Bien, me tienes, solo no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas inevitablemente rojas.

—Oh, ¡Esa es mi clase! —dijo la morena mientras se alejaba. —Te veo en el almuerzo.

El timbre sonó e instantáneamente Amity cayó en cuenta de que su salón quedaba en dirección totalmente opuesta, diablos, iba llegar tarde a su propia clase, pero honestamente, valió la pena.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su aula, había llegado justo a tiempo, esta vez se salvó , ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para poder ver a Luz de nuevo, pensar en la humana se hacía cada vez mas recurrente en su día a día, no le molestaba, pero a veces intervenía un poco con su aprendizaje, era o prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor, o a las lindas imágenes del rostro de Luz que aparecían cada tanto en su mente.

Después de un par de clases mas, Amity caminó hasta el comedor, solo para encontrarse con sus amigos en el camino, al instante notó que algo no marchaba bien, había algo diferente, se veían algo decaídos.

—Luz, y... compañía —saludó amablemente. —Uhm ¿Está todo... bien?

—Hey, Amity, si, es solo que...

—Boscha rompió uno de los vidrios de los anteojos de Willow. —soltó el pequeño Gus, claramente molesto.

Ahora tenía mas sentido, si había algo diferente, Willow no traía puestas sus gafas.

—¡Pero no es nada grave! —se apresuró a decir la mencionada. —Puedo arreglarlos cuando llegue a casa.

—Willow, no puedes ver bien sin tus gafas, llevas usándolas desde que tenemos como cuatro años. —dijo Amity intentando sonar calmada. —Además, como es que Boscha te rompió las gafas ¿No había ningún maestro viendo?

—Bueno, iba saliendo de clase cuando me encontré con Boscha en el pasillo, me empujó y mis gafas cayeron al suelo, luego ella las pisó. —dijo la bruja mas bajita, algo apenada de recordar sus viejos tiempos con Amity después de lo que ésta dijo antes. —Pero bueno, los maestros nunca hacen nada cuando ven que están molestando a un alumno, y eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie.

Willow tenía razón, Amity había sido testigo muchas veces de como el personal de la escuela se quedaba callado ante las agresiones de Boscha, ante sus propias agresiones, se sentía avergonzada de si misma, ya había sido un patán por muchos años, esos días se acabarían ahí mismo.

—¡Boscha se las va a ver conmigo! —Exclamó Luz con el ceño fruncido. —Esta vez fue demasiado lejos, atacarte estando sola es demasiado bajo, incluso para ella.

—Luz, no. —Interrumpió Amity.

—¿Qué? —musitó claramente molesta. —Escucha Amity, sé que no te gusta meterte en problemas, pero está bien, yo hablaré con ella, ustedes no tienen porqué ser parte de esto.

—No me refiero a eso, Luz —dijo tomando una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. —Yo me encargaré de Boscha, ya fue suficiente.

Amity se dirigió hacía el comedor, sabía perfectamente cual era la mesa de Boscha y su pandilla, después de todo, ella misma se había sentado ahí desde su primer día en Hexside.

—Hey, miren quien se dignó a aparecer. —Dijo la bruja de tres ojos ni bien vio a Amity acercándose a su mesa. —¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de estar con esos perdedores y volviste conmigo?

Amity puso su mano sobre la mesa del comedor y fulminó a su antigua amiga con un gesto de molestia.

—Quiero hablar contigo, a solas, ahora mismo.

Pronto las miradas se habían centrado en el dúo que parecía estar a punto de tener una discusión, y lo estaban. Ambas chicas salieron al pasillo, pero la atención de los estudiantes sobre ellas no disminuyó.

—¿Que demonios quieres? —rechistó.

—Disculpate con Willow, ahora mismo.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Con la media-bruja? ¿Porqué?

—¿Porqué? Sabes perfectamente porque —todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar porqué. —Y deja de llamarla así.

—¿Llamarla cómo? ¿Media-bruja? —bramó haciendo énfasis en el apodo. —Es muy gracioso de tu parte que me pidas eso, tu fuiste quien empezó a llamarla así en primer lugar.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —Boscha tenía razón. Amity fue quien comenzó con ese apodo, pero ya no más. —te lo estoy ordenando.

—¿Si? ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer?

Ante la sorpresa de la mas alta, Amity la sujetó de su camisa, tal vez era mas bajita, pero estaba consciente de que era mucho mas fuerte, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendía, Amity jamás había perdido así los estribos, no con ella. Sabía que Amity, a pesar de ser una persona serena, podía llegar a tener un comportamiento bastante agresivo cuando estaba realmente enojada, no esas veces en las que se ponía roja como un tomate, no, estaba hablando de las veces en las que de verdad se molestaba. Después de todo, Boscha la conocía desde hace años, eran amigas, o al menos eso creía ella.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio.

—¿Que diablos sucede contigo? ¿Esa maldita orejas redondas te lavó el cerebro o algo? —espetó con un tono entre triste y molesto. —Hace unas semanas éramos amigas, y ahora solo te la pasas con esos idiotas.

—Estoy harta de fingir que me agradas. —Dijo Amity provocando que su nariz se arrugara por tanto fruncir el ceño. —¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar, Boscha?Estoy harta de ti, todos lo están, así que deja de creer que eres mejor que los demás, porque claramente no lo eres.

Boscha luchó por mantener la postura, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitirse ser tan débil, en especial porque medio Hexside estaba observando la discusión. Sabía que todo mundo la odiaba, se había acostumbrado a vivir con ello, e incluso llegó a considerarlo algo bueno, la hacía sentir temida, respetada, pero no en ese momento, no cuando Amity se lo decía, su mejor amiga, probablemente de todas sus amigas con la que más cómoda se sentía, aunque por lo visto, no era un sentimiento mutuo.

—Amity... —gimoteó mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los ojos dorados de la chica frente a ella.

—Y que sea la última vez que molestas a Luz o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Esta es tu última advertencia. —dijo volviendo a su habitual expresión neutra, sorprendida de si misma, por lo parecida que sonó a su madre en esa última frase.

Amity soltó a la de cabello rosa, quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, y la vista clavada aún en la peliverde, se dio la media vuelta, solo para encontrase con unos Willow, Gus y Luz boquiabiertos entre una multitud de gente.

—Y una cosa mas. —añadió mirando a Boscha nuevamente. —Ni se te ocurra hablarle a mi madre sobre esto.

Se alejó por el pasillo junto a sus tres amigos, nadie se atrevió a hablar mas allá de unos cuantos murmullos provenientes de la multitud que se había formado alrededor de estas.

—¿¡Y ustedes que carajo están mirando!? —gritó Boscha antes de que las lagrimas por fin salieran.

El almuerzo estaba casi por acabar, Willow y Luz solo se dirigían miradas nerviosas, no sabían que decir, no sabían que decirle a Amity.

—Eso... eso fue increíble, Amity. —habló finalmente el brujo de piel morena.

—Oh, yo... no realmente.

—¿No realmente? Cielos, le diste una probada de su propia medicina.

—Bueno, Gus tiene razón, todos estos años Boscha no paraba de molestar a todos, ya era hora de que supiera que se siente.

—No creo que hacer llorar a alguien sea algo genial. —dijo la bruja, algo melancólica. —Digo, si, se lo tenía mas que merecido, pero espero que esa sea la última vez que tenga que molestar a alguien así.

Amity hizo una pausa, y miró a Willow, quien estaba al lado de Luz.

—Willow, yo... realmente lamento como te traté estos últimos años.

—Vamos Amity, está bien, ya te disculpaste, la vez que entraste a mi cabeza ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente. Te hice mucho daño, y sé que mis disculpas no lo arreglarán pero en serio estoy arrepentida.

—Amity, descuida, te perdono, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

La bruja de cabello menta asintió con una leve sonrisa, no estaba convencida de que Willow la hubiese perdonado al cien por ciento, pero era un inicio.

—Gracias por hacerle frente a Boscha. —Habló finalmente Luz, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar la pequeña conversación. —Sé lo mucho que te desagrada meterte en problemas, eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

Amity sonrió mientras su mirada se encontraba con los ojos cafés de su amiga, la cual le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que Gus y yo nos iremos adelantando, nuestra siguiente clase nos toca juntos, así que será mejor si nos adelantamos, el profesor siempre llega temprano. —dijo Willow.

—¿Juntos? Que raro, no recuerdo tener ninguna clase juntos hoy. —pero antes de que el brujo pudiera protestar, se vio arrastrado por su amiga, quien lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó lejos de ahí.

—Dejando de lado la humillación publica, creo que Gus tiene razón, fue genial que te enfrentaras así a Boscha, supongo que nadie antes lo había hecho.

—Nadie jamás. —dijo la peliverde suspirando. —Nadie se mete con Boscha y su pandilla.

—Bueno, pero las cosas cambian ¿No? —dijo Luz intentando animarla. —Quiero decir, mirame, todos dijeron "Luz, los humano no pueden aprender magia", ¡y mirame!, lo que quiero decir es, a veces los cambios son buenos ¿No lo crees?

Luz tenía un punto, aunque ella era una persona que particularmente odiaba el cambio, la morena le había enseñado que no era tan malo como parecía.

—Si... creo que tienes razón, tu eres el mejor cambio que ha tenido mi vida. —se arrepintió al instante de decir esto, había mezclado sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

—Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Amity.

Nuevamente se encontraban mirándose la una a la otra con sonrisas tontas, pero no era algo incomodo, de hecho, a ambas les parecía relajante. Pero su pequeña conversación, si todavía podían llamarla así, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la campana.

—Me tengo que ir... pero... ¿Qué tal si nos vemos después de la escuela? ¡Oh, lo tengo! ¿En la biblioteca? Podríamos por fin inaugurar el club de fans de Azura.

—Me parece una buena idea ¿Te espero a la salida afuera de la escuela?

Luz levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de correr a su siguiente clase.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Hey, hola, gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero no tardar mucho en subir una segunda parte.
> 
> Hice esto hace casi tres mes para sobrellevar el hiatus, y ahora que ordené las ideas en mi cabeza creo que está listo para publicarse.
> 
> Este es uno de los proyectos que se han quedado eternamente guardados en mi sección de «borradores», que espero uno a uno ir publicando.
> 
> Espero comenten que les pareció, sin mas que decir, me despido.
> 
> -Moningusuta


End file.
